Winnie the Pooh: The grieving of a beloved Teddy Bear
by FallenEncryption
Summary: Signs of tragedy is evidently in the air already, but no one would've guessed that a thing like this would ever happen to our dear friend... A Winnie The Pooh one shot of Pooh's death. You have been warned. Because of a main character's death, this will also be rated T. (Also, I haven't watched Winnie The Pooh in years, so our friends may be a bit out of character. Sorry.


Winnie The Pooh: The grieving of a beloved teddy bear, once lively and proud...

(I do not own Winnie The Pooh or friends, no copyright intended.)

*Author's note: I was inspired to write this one shot by SasuNarufan4ever's "POOH GOT SHOT", after reading one of the reviewers who suggested making a more descriptive version of the little story. So here's my more serious take on it:)

Once upon a time, in the Hundred Acre Woods, the day was unusually grey... Dreadful clouds covered the dim sun in the weary sky, the trees and plants seemed to droop more than ever, and all the animals of the forest had been hanging out in their houses, findining no joy of going outdoors. All except one... Winnie the Pooh.

As usual, he was reaching for a hive, lingering from the branches of a tall tree. "Oh, bother..." He sighed out, a plush paw barely holding onto a thin branch. Looking down to the ground, which seemed so far below, he gulped a bit. He twisted his vision to the still hovering home of the bees that supplied his altime favorite 'food', trying to think of how he'd get himself up there. He tried to hold on with both paws, attempting to pull himself up. Somehow, he managed to lift his weight up, stumbling slightly as the branch threatened to break beneath him. "Let's try this again." He said to himself, again reaching. But as the tree's extension gave in and he lost his footing, the loud bang of what sounded like a gun rang through the forest, and the stuffed bear plummeted to the ground, stuffing flowing from the wound.

Next came the sound of a thump after the gun, a bird flying away from the same tree Pooh had been trying to climb. The bullet aimed, had missed the creature terribly...

Meanwhile, in our protagonists' home...

Rabbit yawned, holding a book firmly in his hands as his eyes traced back and fourth, taking in the words imprinted on the paper. He had jumped from his seat when the loud bang had repeated, and his eyes grew wide. "Oh no!" He yelped, running to cower behind a table in the room. "I hope the others are okay..." He fretted out loud, eyeing the door with worry, but his feet glewed to the floor despite the horrid thoughts coarsing through his frazzled head.

Piglet screamed, nearly hitting the ceiling as fright struck his fragile heart. "O-oh d-d-d-dear..!" He shuddered cowardly, doing the same as our rabbit friend, hiding for his life as he desperately prayed that his friends were all alright. It was the only thing he could do.

The rest of the Hundred Acre Woods all reacted basically the same, waiting until they knew it was safe before coming out to check on their friends, all but one little boy, who despite being startled, just had to make sure and reassure himself that any of his stuffed pals had not been the one shot.

Adrenaline filled his body, his heart pounding against his small chest, feet pitter-pattering across the bare ground as they ran almost lightning-fast. "Oh, Pooh, friends, please be alright." He grinded his teeth together for a moment, but it didn't take long for him to stop dead in his tracks, in the middle of surrounding trees.

What he saw, was nothing he'd ever imagined would happen, would be - Not ever!

He could feel his heart stop just as abrupt as he had, vision locked onto the sights of the very teddy bear that was his best friend since he could remember, lying unmoving on the earth with stuffing sown across the ground in lumps. "Pooh...?" The boy asked in disbelief, but as he approached, reality hit him. "Pooh!" He screamed out in horror, loud enough to echo throughout the whole forest, even his other animal friends could hear his terrified cry. They all gathered in the spot where the young boy, Christopher, embraced the stuffed bear in his arms. The back of his plush showing the evidence of a bullet gone right through where his heart would be. "No, no no no -no-..." Chris sobbed, tears falling from his reddened cheeks, just as red of a nose running. His eyes, he found, could not leave the sight of Pooh; His peaceful, precious face, limp, frail body damaged... It utterly broke not only Chris', but Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Gopher's heart...

...And in the restless winds that seemed to carry the sorrow of our very friends, words quietly whispered...

_"You won't ever be forgotten, Pooh..."_


End file.
